


In cima alle scale

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui doveva andare al Ballo con Cho Chang.<br/>Lei doveva andare al Ballo con Viktor Krum.<br/><i>«Mi concedi questo ballo, Hermione?»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In cima alle scale

In cima alle scale

Aveva invitato Cho Chang al Ballo del Ceppo perché, da quando a undici anni era stata smistata a Ravenclaw, lui n'era innamorato e ricordava di aver appreso con profonda delusione la notizia che non fosse una giovane Hufflepuff.  
Cedric l’aveva ammirata di nascosto per due anni, finché non era giunta a scuola una bambina dai riccioli castani, carina, simpatica, amica di Harry Potter. Tuttavia, anche lei non era finita a Hufflepuff: era invece una giovane, leale e coraggiosa Gryffindor. Aveva ammirato di nascosto anche lei, mentre stormi di ragazzine gli facevano la corte, mentre baciava Martha Baker, mentre gli anni passavano.  
Era diventato Campione Tremaghi e ne era stato felice, ma al contempo, quando aveva appreso che ci sarebbe stato un ballo, si era trovato davanti a un bivio: Cho o Hermione, questo era il problema.  
Lo studente di Durmstrang, quel tale Viktor Krum, gli aveva risolto il problema, invitando Hermione, anche se s'era sentito come quando qualcuno ti soffia la ragazza, quindi lui aveva ripiegato su Cho Chang. Quando aveva appreso di aver battuto Harry Potter sul tempo, gli era sfuggito un sorriso.  
La sera del Ballo, pertanto, Cedric era passato a prendere Cho davanti alla porta della Sala Comune di Ravenclaw. Era bellissima nel suo vestito, pensò Cedric, che la scortò fino alla Sala Grande, nella quale fece il suo ingresso insieme agli altri tre Campioni.  
Hermione era bella quella sera, sorrideva a Viktor Krum, ma se la si osservava attentamente si poteva notare che aveva lo sguardo rivolto altrove. Rivolto a... lui? Possibile? Cedric provò a sorridere e, quando Hermione sorrise a sua volta, non ebbe più dubbi: stava sorridendo a lui.  
Le danze finirono alcune ore più tardi e pian piano la folla iniziò a diradarsi dalla Sala Grande, Hermione compresa. Cedric, dopo aver parlato con Harry dell’Uovo d’Oro, accompagnò Cho alla sua torre e stava per imboccare le scale verso il Dormitorio Hufflepuff quando si accorse che le stava salendo la bella Hermione, sola.  
«Granger!» la salutò lui cordialmente.  
«Diggory.» ricambiò lei il saluto.  
«Potter e Weasley?» domandò Cedric, sperando non ci fossero.  
«Saranno a dormire, credo.»  
Calò il silenzio tra loro. Effettivamente, non avevano nulla da dirsi. Hermione salì i due gradini che le mancavano e raggiunse Cedric. Ora erano alla stessa altezza.  
«Smettetela di essere ostili nei confronti di Harry: sono sicura che non abbia messo lui il suo nome nel Calice.» chiese Hermione. Forse dicendolo a Cedric ne avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa in più. Forse.  
«Io la spilla non la porto, Granger. Non controllo tutta la scuola, parlane con Malfoy.»  
«D’accordo. Io vado. Buonanotte, Cedric Diggory.» fece per passargli oltre, ma lui la fermò, trattenendola delicatamente per un polso e chiedendo: «Mi concedi questo ballo, Hermione?»  
Lei sorrise: «Ho notato che mi guardavi in Sala Grande. Ho notato che hai notato che ti guardavo.»  
«È un si, Hermione?»  
«È un sì, Cedric.»  
Ballarono lì, in cima alle scale, in silenzio, tutta la notte.  
Non si baciarono, era ancora presto, ma alla fine non fecero in tempo.  
Cedric prima di entare nel labirinto sorrise verso Hermione, che non lo rivide mai più vivo.


End file.
